


One kingdom

by Mikanskey



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: And yes I have just finished the superb and chivalrous trilogy : Captive Prince ! And I found this out thanks to Turtletotem that post on her tumblr a lot of things about these two romantic heroes (and who also writes beautiful fanfics). Seeing her support this fandom with so much energy I finally give in to curiosity and buy the three volumes. So thank you really, this little fanart is for you !





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).



> And yes I have just finished the superb and chivalrous trilogy : Captive Prince !   
> And I found this out thanks to Turtletotem that post on her tumblr a lot of things about these two romantic heroes (and who also writes beautiful fanfics). Seeing her support this fandom with so much energy I finally give in to curiosity and buy the three volumes. So thank you really, this little fanart is for you !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161016121713109358.jpg.html)


End file.
